Lord of the Mortal Instruments
by Ifbookswerefood-i'dbefat
Summary: An event needed to take place for the fellowships' quest to succeed. Your death was eminent, no matter what path you chose to go. But just because your purpose in Middle Earth has reached its end, does not mean you are not needed elsewhere. Bor/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** this is a story to try and get over my writers block for my others. We'll see how it turns out, but please tell me if u like it or hate it! It has also been 5 years since the events of City of Glass! and i can't believe that there is not more of this crossover!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own! All I own is Willow.

**Prologues**

**After the event of Boromir's death:**

He could see what was happening without being physically present. Currently the remaining members fellowship watched as his body fell from the falls in one of their elven boats.

He knew he was dead. And he knew he had failed the fellowship, Frodo, Merry, Pippin… all of them.

"Is this my punishment for trying to take the ring? To wander the plains of Middle Earth, like a ghost?" He yelled into the clouds, knowing that nobody could hear him. "If so I have rightfully earned it."

_No, Boromir son of Denothor. This is no punishment. _

"Galadriel?" Boromir looked around him, seeing no one.

_Your death was but a drop in the pond that will cause the ripples to grow bigger and bigger… until it stops. _

"What do you mean?" Boromir yelled into the darkness of the forest.

_An event needed to take place for the fellowships' quest to succeed. Your death was eminent, no matter what path you chose to go. But just because your purpose in Middle Earth has reached its end, does not mean you are not needed elsewhere. _

"I don't understand! You are speaking in riddles!"

_Fear not, Boromir, you will understand soon. But before I send you, I wish to give a piece of advice._

"Send me? Where?" Boromir demanded.

_Be wary of your allies, not all of the Nephilim are accepting of the race of man. And the allies you do gain, hold on to them dearly. Do not be sad, Boromir son of Denothor, Frodo does not blame you for trying to take the ring. He understands the power of temptation it possess- as do they all. Farewell son of Gondor. _

Darkness over took him as he fell. Pulsing though his veins like a poison it over took him. The last thing he felt was the unbearable cold.

**

* * *

**

**20 years before present day Earth.**

"My Master Valentine, she has escaped." A boy with slick, greasy black hair and a voice to match said to his master after entering his chambers.

Behind him, came a man clad in a red robe. He was thin and had an elegant grey mustache and a pointed beard. He stood off to the side of the repulsive boy, watching that he didn't come too close.

"I know Jocelyn has left! She has gone with that dog, Lucian!" Valentine's temper aimed for the boy, who immediately cowered into the corner.

"No, my lord, the Faire woman you had imprisoned. She has escaped." The boy cowered further into the corner, afraid of the beating he may receive.

"SHE WHAT! WHO WAS GUARDING HER?" Valentine advanced on the shaking boy.

The boy didn't answer. Valentine collected himself, and brushed off some imaginary dirt off his shirt.

"Get out of my sight. I am feeling gracious today, so you may leave with your life." The boy ran out, not even bothering to go back and grab his shoe which had fallen off in his haste.

"My lord, Valentine." The red robed man made his presence known.

"Ah, Pangborn! What news have you brought for me today?" Valentine asked embracing the man, while trying to hide his temper.

"I have followed Jocelyn, as you have asked, and discovered something which we did not plan for." Pangborn stopped unsure if he should continue.

"Which is?" Valentine pressed.

"Your wife, she is with child."

Valentine gave a mirthless laugh. "Probably Lucian's no doubt. He has always wanted her for his own, like a dog wants a bone."

"Actually my lord, after overhearing a conversation between them in a Paris motel room, she is pregnant with your child." Pangborn braced himself for an out burst, but none came. "My lord?"

"This will not interfere with my immediate plans, but I want you to be watchful. And inform me of anything that could be considered a threat." Valentine looked out his chambers window. "The Farie woman that has escaped concerns me more at the moment. I want you to use a tracking spell to try and locate her."

Pangborn looked confused. "Why was the Farie woman so special, my lord?"

"Because in her womb she is carrying a half-breed child. A child that will have all the powers of the Fay and of the Shadowhunters, this child will be powerful and will be an asset to my plans. This is why I am asking you to locate her and bring her back to me unharmed." Valentines eyes were as black as the night sky before him.

"I am assuming that the child's father is you?" Pangborn asked. Valentine nodded confirming his suspicions. "Very well, I will do as you order. Though the spell may not work, do to the magic of the Fairies they can go unseen if they chose to."

"We will worry about that if it happens. Right now I need you to prepare for the spell." Valentine ordered.

"As you wish, my lord." Pangborn said as he got to work.

* * *

**17 years ago.**

"Please Emma, you have to help me! Valentine has sent warlocks after the both of us; I can't run from them anymore." A graceful, beautiful woman wearing the clothes of a mundane, which hid some of her elegant features, told her friend of her predicament. "I want her to be safe, and I can't take her to the Sellie Court, my mother would kill her just because of who her father is. Please."

"Saraphina, Herry and I have two kids of our own, not to mention what would we do once she develops the powers of the Fay? We do not know how to raise a child of such heritage! And not to mention her father…" Emma's words fell short.

"Please do not make the child suffer because of her heritage. She had no control over that. But I do not want Valentine to get is deceitful hands on my daughter! And this is the one place where I know she will be taken care of and safe. Please Emma!" Saraphina (in Emma's eyes) looked older and more worn than she should. Yes her friend was nearly three hundred years old, due to her immortality, but she should still look young and full of mirth, instead of the fading image of a desperate woman in front of her.

"I will take care of her and she will be considered apart of the Carstair family." Emma decided.

"Thank you Emma, you do not know how much happiness has filled my heart to hear you say that." Saraphina looked relived as she placed her daughter in Emma's waiting arms.

"What should we do if she questions her powers? Do you want us to tell her of her heritage?"

Saraphina pulled out an envelope from her back pocket. "If she has questions, please give her this letter. It explains everything about what happened, and why I gave her to you."

"I will give it to her when the time is right. Do not worry; my family will take good care of her. Do you want us to keep the name you have given her?" Emma asked.

"It is up to you to decide. Valentine does not know of her gender or of her name. That I am sure of." They made their way to the door, tears coming down Saraphina's face.

"Will we see you again?" Emma asked, her eyes slowly blurring but she willed the tears away, she needed to be strong.

"I do indeed hope so, but I am afraid fate may have other plans for me." Saraphina embraced her friend, the tears making their way down her immortal face. She looked down, and embraced her child one last time.

"I love you, my Willow."

* * *

**A/N: okay wow! I think that went pretty well! What do you think?**

**Galadriel is a tough character to write! It took me so long to make her lines sound like her.**

**But please read and review! I want to know how I did! And everybody who reviews gets a virtual cookie! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter 1! **

Willow Theresa Carstair was never a normal shadowhunter- much to her dismay.

She was the oldest child (out of four) of Herry and Emma Carstair, and the only thing that made them similar in looks was her blond hair, which resembled her mother's.

Willow was a relatively tall and slender girl, which her mother thought resembled her name nicely. She had big green eyes, shadowed by long light brown lashes, while her family all shared the same captivating brown for their iris' and lashes more of a light blonde color. And while her skin tone was more a honey color, the rest of her family shared a dark olive skin tone.

It was because of these things why it didn't surprise her that she was adopted.

But what did surprise her was who her biological parents were.

As a teenager Willow began to notice certain changes. Such as her ears becoming more pointed at the ends, better eye sight, keener hearing, and the fact that she could never tell a blatant lie, no matter how hard she tried, she did however learn to manipulate the truth with extreme grace.

She also experienced a close tie to nature.

There was one time when her brother Zachary (Second oldest) cut off some branches of the tree out back for firewood. It felt as if she could feel the trees pain, so she locked herself inside her room and cried until the next morning. When her parents asked her why, she could not comprehend a good reason for her sudden outburst of tears.

She used to ask her mother of these things when she was younger, but she would always reply that it was "puberty" or "mental maturing". So after awhile she stopped asking all together, and continued her training as a normal Nephilim would.

She was extremely graceful and nimble on her feet. She was a very fast learner and often strived to be the best in the training sessions. Although she lacked the physical strength of the other students, she made up for it in intelligence and cunning. Another shadowhunter described her as being related to a fox; by the way she maneuvered during combat. Willow was also extremely skilled with the bow; however her favorite weapon was a short sword which her parents gave her for her 14 birthday.

Then the war came when she was sixteen. Valentine attacked and betrayed the Nephilim, killing the silent brothers- and who knows how many others- to gain the mortal instruments. His children became known, and all the secrets of The Circle revealed. He died in the war- thank the angel Raziel. And it was after his funeral that her parents told her that she was adopted and her biological mother wrote a letter explaining what happened before giving her to the Carstairs.

Valentine Morgenstern was her biological father. A monster like him, murderer of hundreds, and she was one of his three children- no, an experiment was probably the better term.

The letter went on to explain that her mother was one of the Fay, which explained her abnormal looks and feelings towards nature. Her mother's name was Saraphina, and she said that she was of a high title, but did not say more. She was tortured and raped, which resulted in her pregnancy.

It later went on to say that she loved Willow and that because of Valentines minions looking for them both she gave her to her closest Shadowhunter friend knowing she would be safe and loved. She didn't take her to the Fay because she knew her mother would kill Willow if she found out that her biological father was Valentine.

It ended with a warning to stay away from Valentine and his minions, and her child would always be in her heart.

After reading the letter, and receiving this new information of her existence, her parents told her of the Lightwoods and Fairchild's who where currently living at the New York institute.

Jace Lightwood and Clary Fairchild, two of Valentines "children" lived at the institute. Clary was related to him biologically, just like she was, and Jace was partially raised by Valentine although he was not related by blood at all. Another conspiracy which confused her beyond comprehension.

Her adopted parents suggested that she should go to the New York institute to get to know her half sibling and, well whatever relation Jace had to her. Her mother told her that most of her questions could be answered by them, and possibly they could help her learn more about her biological mother.

After Emma and Herry Carstair sent a letter to the Lightwoods, telling them about Willow and her history, word spread fast around the Downworlders and the Nephilim. Rumors spread around a gossip flew, but Willow ignored each one that came her way.

When it was decided that she would be living with the Lightwoods at the New York institute, her family was somber.

The day she was meant to leave was even worse. Her Mother and Father cried, Zachary and John were staying strong but you could see the sadness in their eyes, but it was her little sister Melissa that was the worst. She was ten years old, and refused to let her older sister go, literally, she held on to her legs crying until she had to more tears, and screamed until she lost her voice. Zachary and Willow had to calm her down and explain that although Willow was leaving, she was not leaving for good. And after three hours of soothing words, Willow made a promise to come and visit her family every Christmas, a pinky promise, and Willow has always kept true to her promises.

As Willow left the only home that she had ever known, she fought to bite back the tears.

It was only when she came into sight of the institute that her mood lightened. She was going to get the answers she had always wanted, and went feet fist into the opportunity as she stepped through the doors.

**5 years later…**

"Izzy, open up the door!" Jace yelled as he banged the thick wood. "You got to stop locking yourself in there year after year!" he hit the door again.

I sighed as I pushed Jace back and tried another approach. "Isabelle, I know how upset you are, but it has been five years and you lock yourself in your room year after year on the same day… I'm not saying to forget, but just move on."

"Just go away!" Her tear filled voice was easily heard through the door. Not long after a 'thunk' made the door rattle a bit, and startled me slightly.

Jace rubbed the back of his neck. "What are we going to do Lilo?"

Lilo was his nick-name for me. At first he used it to make fun of me and to get me angry, but it quickly caught on. And actually, although I don't want to give Jace any satisfaction, I rather liked it myself.

"I don't know…" I trailed off, almost wanting to let her be.

"Still hasn't come out?" A voice startled me from behind. It wasn't easy to sneak up on me; however Alec Lightwood always managed to do so. He looked down at me with his startling blue eyes which looked so bright against his sleek black hair. He had the start of a very nice goatee coming through, Magnus was the one who convinced him of that, and I had to admit it was nice.

After my five years of living at the institute the Lightwoods easily became my extended family. Alec and Isabelle were like my brother and sister, and Jace, although like an older brother he was a very annoying like a little one when he wanted to be. Not to mention Clary who was my Half-sister, and after I moved to the institute we became fast friends.

"No she did come out, but we quickly knocked her unconscious and tapped her to the floor. Why, is that not what you had in mind?" Jace said in his smart ass attitude.

"No not really. But while I have your attention, Clary is looking for you. She is in the library." Alec told him.

Jace looked uncertain if he should leave, and glanced at the door.

"We'll hold the fort." I told him, gesturing back and forth between myself and Alec.

That's all he needed to leave. I swear that Clary has him whipped when she wants him to be.

"Do you think we should just leave her?" Alec asked. "I can ask Simon to come; he's got her out of this state before."

"Okay let go!" I grabbed Alec's arm.

"Wait, where are we going?" He asked me.

"To get Simon."

"We can just call him!" Alec looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes, we could. However I want to go for a walk and I know where he is anyway. You can join me if you would like!" I told him, using my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" he groaned. "But we are stopping at Magnus' on the way!"

"Would think any different!" I smiled, as I quickly ran and told Jace where I and Alec were going. I would have told Robert or Marise instead, but they were in Alcaline doing business with the clave, so I had to sit and listen to a lecture about staying out of sight and mind from Jace.

After ten minutes of preparation and grabbing some gear, just in case, we were off to find Simon and to visit Magnus.

**A/N: sorry for the late update! But life you know gets in the way. Thank you to TheAFanFicWritter for the review. I'm glad you liked it! But please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait and thank you for those who have reviewed!**

Silence followed Willow and Alec as they walked the concrete sidewalks of New York. It was times like this that Willow wished she was back in Alcaline with her foster parents on their acreage. It was mostly because of the amount of nature that surrounded her old home; it made her feel safe and welcome. She noticed that when she moved to New York, she felt uncomfortable to the lack of greenery in the city. And so she had taken it upon herself to look after Hodge's old greenery room at the institute. She often went there to think, it was her personal sanctuary, a reminder of her old home.

The city lampposts casted low amounts of light on the street below. It wasn't a problem for Alec or herself, being a shadow hunter (or half in Willow's case) they had no problems seeing in the dark. After all it was their job as a shadow hunter to be in the dark.

About a block away from Magnus' house, a sound caught Willow's keen ears.

"Did you hear that?" She asked Alec for conformation.

He tilted his head to the side, listening to see if it would come again. He shook his head.

"It's probably just an animal picking through the trash. Or a homeless man trying to get to sleep." He started walking again.

Willow looked towards the direction she heard the sound. Alec turned around noticing her absence.

"Help..." She heard it in the distance, positive this time. Without thinking she ran to it before Alec could get close enough to stop her.

Caving into her instincts she ran, listening for clues as to where the sound came from. She didn't know why she was running towards the being that made the noise, but something inside of her told her that she _needed_ to go to it.

Her running finally came to a stop in the back alleyway of several apartment complexes. Taking out her short sword just in case, she eased her way into the alley.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Alec yelled at her. When she didn't give an answer, he went to grab her arm.

"Let. Me. Go!" She said with such venom, she never knew she possessed. Alec let go immediately.

"What has gotten into you?"

She didn't answer, but instead crouched close to the source of the noise. It was a man, clothed in chainmail, and armour. With a broad sword on his side and a shield strapped to his back. What had shocked her was finding three arrows penetrated in his torso. He was bleeding profusely, and without immediate medical attention he would surly die tonight.

"We need to take him to Magnus." She looked at Alec pleadingly. "If he doesn't get attention now he will die!"

"But he is a Mundane! We should take him to a Mundane hospital, where he belongs." Alec tried to argue.

"Alec! Look at him; does he look like a normal Mundane to you? Magnus' house is only a block away, we can carry him there! He needs attention now, don't you see the arrows sticking out of his torso?"

"Why do you care about him so much?" Alec said, confused about what just happened.

"Because...Because I feel like a need to. Like there is a reason we were meant to find him here, and a reason we were meant to save him." Willow looked at the man.

Alec groaned in frustration. If there was anything that he learned over the years, it was never to question the reasons why she did things. Willow was a very spontaneous and stubborn person, determined to prove a point even if it meant getting in major trouble.

"Fine, I'll take his right side, and you his left. That way we can get him to Magnus' faster without aggravating his wounds."

"Thank you." Willow said as they carried him to safety.

* * *

"It seems like everything is going as planned Lady Galadriel." The angel Raziel said to her.

"Yes, it seems like there is a glimmer hope yet after all. But how can you be sure that they will continue to look after him?" Galadriel's face showed unusual concern, as she looked into her mirror.

"I just know. It is not in their nature to just leave a person in danger. The half-breed child will make sure of that." Raziel reasoned.

"But aren't there rules, preventing the Shadowhunters and Downworlders to mingle with the race of man- or Mundanes as they call them?"

Raziel gave a genuine laugh. "These young adults have never been the kind to follow rules. Just watch Galadriel, all will go as planned."

**A/N: I'm really sorry to have ended it at such a bad cliffhanger, but its late and I thought this would be a good place to end off. I will update soon! **

**Ifbookswerefood-I'dbefat**


	4. Chapter 4

The distance to Magnus' house wasn't far, but when trying to carry a full grown mundane man with severe chest wounds, the distance seemed like it was doubled. Not to mention that an unconscious person will seem twice their actual weight when you try to carry and transport them to safety.

Willow was not weak, but she knew without Alec's help the man would still be lying in the alleyway, and even as they tried to hurry to save him, she noted that her brother was putting most of the man's weight on himself.

_One step at a time. _She thought. The cool autumn wind brushed against her face, she risked a glance at the man. His clothing was well suited for the weather, but would have to be burned and thrown away due to the ripping created by arrows and the amount of blood coating his body. She didn't know who we was, where he came from, she never even met a mundane. It was only through glamour's when she came anywhere close to them. They passed by without any acknowledgement of her presence, either seeing something completely ordinary or nothing at all. And on her part she didn't pay any attention to them either, she had her world and they had theirs. But this man...

She couldn't explain the feeling that she had when she heard his plea for help. As a part of the Fey she could sense things like emotions or if the person meant to do harm or good. Those things she was used to, but this feeling was nothing like that. She felt like it was more of a duty she needed to do, something that she was called upon to attend to. She never felt as strong of a feeling as this. Even her behavior changed when she ran to him. It was a very risky and stupid thing to do, running off to an unknown area because you heard a cry for help. As a shadow hunter she was trained to assess the situation and deem it safe instead of just jumping into the fray.

_That is something Jace would do. He must be rubbing off on me too much. _ She thought.

They finally reached Mangus' house and proceeded to half drag-half carry the man up the few concrete steps until they got to the door.

"Magnus! We need help! Open the door!" Alec yelled as he pounded his free fist on the door.

There was no answer.

"Open the door! Magnus!" Alec yelled. Still no answer.

"Here, place him on the ground" Willow suggested as they both carefully maneuvered the man. "Don't you have a key?"

"No, I don't. I really should bug Magnus to give me one." He glanced down at the man, still bleeding but not as heavily. "We should have taken him to the mundane hospital. Or at least some place another mundane could have gotten immediate help for him." Alec was frustrated and started beating harder on the door. It was during his attempt to shoulder the door open, when Magnus finally answered, obviously just waking up from another downworlder party.

"Why must you beat so hard on my door! Can't you see that I am trying to sleep?" Magnus was obviously annoyed.

"We need your help. I don't care about your beauty sleep!" Willow pointed to the body on the steps.

"A mundane?" Magnus gave a pointed look at Alec as we dragged him in.

"Don't look at me, ask her." Alec stated.

Willow huffed as she helped push the man's body onto the dining room table. "Just help him, I'll try to explain later!"

"Fine, fine I'll help him, but I'll need an explanation and a favor after."

"Agreed" Willow stated strongly. Magnus nodded in assurance before shooing Willow and Alec into the other room so he could do what he needed to. He shook himself awake and brushed his hair out of his face a little more. He then turned his attention to the man whose blood was staining his table. Three arrows protruding from his torso. One logged deep in the shoulder, a lot of blood lost. His clothes were obviously different then what any regular mundane would wear, but there was something about him that wasn't mundane at all.

_Something feels different about you. _Magnus thought to the man clinging to the last threads of life. _You are not a normal mundane, if you are a mundane at all. _

...

"Should we just wait here?" Willow asked Alec who was stealing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Yes, wait for what Magnus has to say about the man." Alec took a bite, then proceeded to throw it away realizing that it was bruised inside.

"We should call the others though. They will wonder where we are, and they might want some answers as to our little adventure." Willow grabbed her phone, but was stopped by Alec's firm hand.

"I'll call, but I want you to tell me what happened with you in the alley. That wasn't normal shadow hunter conduct, and it certainly wasn't normal conduct for you. "

"I can't explain it Alec, " Willow paused trying to find the words. "it's like when I heard him calling for help before he went unconscious, it wasn't me in control... no that's not it. It was more like when I heard it, I knew I needed to go to it. It wasn't out of duty to being a shadow hunter, it was more than that. It was like I was meant to go to him, like we were meant to find him. You know I get strong feelings and intuition due to my fey side, but this was different than anything I have felt before, this was stronger."

Alec nodding in reply, not sure of what to say because he didn't fully understand. But he did know that often when Willow did something out of place or spontaneous, it was always for the good or for some event that was necessary for the order of things.

Willow watched him as he called Jace and Clary, then Izzy. Jace and Clary were on their way, but Izzy still refused to venture outside of her room.

"She is so stubborn sometimes." Alec rubbed his forehead to prevent to oncoming headache.

"You have to understand Alec, " Willow said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She still mourns for Max. Today would have been a day of celebration for his birthday. I have never lost any immediate family myself, but I have experienced the loss of friends as a shadow hunter, today is a hard day for her."

"I'll call Simon. He can calm her down and be there for her. " Alec called the number only to receive a curt answer of him already at the institute to talk to her.

After an hour, and Jace and Clary already arriving at Magnus' and hearing Willow's explanation, did the warlock come out from the dining room.

"He is ok, I was able to heal his wounds and take out the arrows. But magic doesn't always work instantaneously, so he still needs a lot of sleep. As of now he is still unconscious."

Willow breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now," Magnus continued. "You owe me an explanation Willow"

...

"I can't tell you much about what caused this," Magnus said after listening to Willow's account. "the arrows are terribly made, very dirty and nothing that I have seen before. But the man, from what I can conclude, is not a full mundane either. I couldn't find any markings suggesting any type of warlock or werewolf. He certainly isn't a vampire. I have only seen anything like this one other time, but this feels different then that too. "

"So what could it be?" Jace and Alec asked.

"Perhaps a diluted blood line, maybe some kind of fey, I cannot tell. He certainly has nothing to show that he is of any kind of race, but there is nothing to suggest he is a regular mundane either. And whatever tried to kill him certainly wanted him dead."

"Well thank Raziel that didn't happen then." Clary said.

"Do you think whatever did this could still be in the city?" Jace asked

"It might. But I don't know what or who caused this to even give you an idea of what to look for." Magnus continued. "For now, all you shadow hunters can do is conduct your regular business. I'll see to the man until he wakes up. Willow, I think it would be best to stay with me until he does. He will have questions, and I'm sure you will to."

...

"Boromir is very lucky to have survived, he owes the shadow hunters a debt." Galadriel looked at the Angel beside her.

"I told you they would help him, and the girl has succeeded so far in the path that has been laid out for her." Raziel continued to look into the mirror of Galadriel. "Will he remember the events of his life, of the fellowship and of his death?"

"No, I have blocked such things from his thoughts. He would not take kindly to these memories just yet. He needs time to heal. Boromir will get his memories back in due time, not all at once, but eventually the puzzle will have all its pieces." Galadriel stepped away from the mirror, walking away with the light steps and grace which only she could possess.

**A/N: Yes it has been awhile but I am back writing. How did I do? I can't promise regular updates but ill do my best. Just a note here, I have to catch up on my reading and thus have not fully read the 2 newest installments to the mortal instruments series. So my story line still continues as though City of Glass was the last installment in the series. Hope everyone is ok with that! Please read and review! **

**As always, **

**Ifbookswerefood-idbefat **


End file.
